Born this way
by Sushigirl10
Summary: When Sam invites his friends from his old school, Riverside Academy for boys to perform 'Born this way' by Lady GaGa it leads to a lot of laughs, questions and memories back.
1. Old friends

Born this way

Chapter 1: Old friends

**A/N: I'm writing this on my new Acer notebook.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD.**

**I own: Sam's friends from Riverside Academy in Tennessee.**

The New Directions were preparing for Sectionals when Will Schuester, the Glee club director, walked into the choir room with Sam.

"Okay guys, Sam has invited his friends from his old private school to show us a number they worked on last year" said Will as he and Sam walked into the choir room and Will took a seat next to Puck.

"Just a quick question, Sam but where did you go to school before Mckinley?" said Quinn, trying to find out more about her boyfriend.

"Riverside Academy, my parents wanted the best private school for my education" said Sam as Puck turned his attention to him.

"Any hot chicks?" asked Puck, beginning to get excited when Sam laughed.

"Noah!" said Rachel as she slapped Puck around the back of his head.

"Sorry Puck! Riverside Academy's an all boys boarding school!" said Sam, making Puck blush with embarrassment. Suddenly, Sam was tackled by 11 other boys and before anyone else knew it, Sam was being passed around in induvidual hugs and also high fives.

"Hey Sam!" said Scott as he hugged his best friend.

"Hey Scott, um Scott... I can't breathe!" said Sam as he pulled out of Scott's bone crushing hug.

"Sorry Sam!" said Scott as he quickly let go of Sam. After catching up with his old friends from Riverside Academy, Sam decided it was time to perform for his fellow members of the New Directions.


	2. The performance

Born this way

Chapter 2: The performance

**A/N: I'm so SORRY! I've been so busy with my new schools and my sister leaving for college!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's friends from his old school, Riverside Academy for boys!**

"Right, let's get this show on the road!" said Sam as he straightened his tie and stood between Scott and Luke.

Sam: doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby

Scott: My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir

Luke: "There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

Vocal Voice: I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Sam, Scott and Luke: Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen _[x3]_  
Don't be!

Sam: Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

Luke: A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith

During the song, Sam took his blazer and tie off and threw it at Quinn and Mercedes, who mock fought over the blazer and tie.

**DYSLEXIC**

Now this surprised the New Directions, Sam hadn't mentioned that he had Dyslexia.

Scott and the other members of Vocal Voice revealed their t-shirts underneath their blazers.

**ANOREXIC**

**LIKES BOYS**

**DIABETIC**

**HATES BLOOD**

**GREEN EYED ASIAN**

**BULLIMIC**

**CAN'T DANCE**

**AUTISTIC**

**BISEXUAL**

**AFRAID OF SPIDERS**

**ADOPTED**

**HEMIPLEGIA**

Sam: Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way

Vocal Voice: No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to survive.  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to be brave.

I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!

Same DNA, but born this way.  
Same DNA, but born this way.

"Wow boys! That was awesome!" said Will as he watched Sam and his friends high five each other.

"We spent six months rehearsing that number" said Sam as he retrieved his tie and blazer from Quinn and Mercedes.


End file.
